Killzone: Undead
by TheLeaneHunter9
Summary: Sinclair should have died, but he didn't and now he is ready to destroy the Helghast threat for good. But he would not have thought of Dr. Maxis getting in his way. Now Soldiers and survivors brave the apocaylpse,war and anything else as the two universes merge into one. Takes Place after KZ shadow Fall and COD BO2 zombies,contains spoilers, My first fanfic ever
1. prologue

**Prologue **

**Previously in Killzone Shadow Fall**

**Echo Pov**

I took the shot, it found its target, that should have ended this war. But it didn't, Sinclair survived and waged war against the Helghast.

The VSA (Vektan Strategic Alliance) stormed New Helghan, leaving us to evacuate via Helghast cruisers.

But where would we go ? Where could we ambush the VSA when they were least expecting it ?

Old Helghan.

**Previously in ORIGINS **

This is pretty much an author's note.

Origins, according to this fanfic's logic says that much like Mob of the Dead, has a cycle that must be broken "Ve must get to ze teleporter" said Richtofen for what must have been the hundredth time. "You don't say" shouted Dempsy. Richtofen, Dempsy, Nikolai and Takeo were gunning down zombies on the run to the teleporter. Their plan to let all the zombies at them at once when on area 51 (Yes this is moon)was not a good idea. Dempsy threw a grenade at the zombies as a last resort tactic, Nikolai unfortunately tripped over it and landed head first on the teleporter."MY VODKA !" Nikolai screamed as the bottle smashed and the vodka leaked into the teleporter cables. Then sparks began to fly as the teleporter short circuited. "Oh shit" said Dempsy blandly.

ZAP!

A small military base was nearby, that was all that seemed intact as the crew examined their surroundings. "This is strange" muttered Takeo "What is ?" asked Dempsy "The hell demons are not here" They all looked at Richtofen when he said "Takeo is right" "for once" added Nikolai. Takeo shot Nikolai a dirty look but decided he had bigger fish to fry.

**Previously in Buried **

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Maxis, He had tricked Samuel Stulinger, Marlton Johnson, Abigail "Misty" Briarton and Russman (Who doesn't fit into this paragraph) into becoming his pawns. He promised to save their world and kill all the zombies, how wrong were they when he took control of the zombies himself and announced he would destroy earth ! "I should let you die here, but I want to see you die in a more mentally agonizing way." He picked a random time and a random place and spoke to the four survivors "I shall send you now to a desolate rock which I have found, where life ceases to exist in the middle of space, a rock called Old Helghan" "Old wha ? Asked a confused Russman "Good riddance to you all, I hope you perish on that rock!"

In the blink of an eye the survivors were teleported to the other side of that same military base. "Where are we ?" asked Samuel hoping for answers "I believe the German said something about this being called Old Helghan" answered Marlton "He wasn't kidding when he said it was a desolate rock" said Misty exploring the military base "There's no one here, no rock-gobblers either" "uhh guys, what are those ?" asked a worried Samuel looking up at the armada of Helghast cruisers above them and the VSA cruisers chasing them.

**Author's Note **

**So how is it so far ? This is my first fanfic so ideas and constructive criticism welcomed, also some of the characters will seem familiar if you played KZ Mercenary... I won't give it away though ! **


	2. Chapter 1-The madness Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story !**

**Chapter 1- The madness…..Begins**

The Helghast cruisers entered the atmosphere and were about to land. Samuel, Misty, Russman and Marlton didn't think twice to get away from them, not even noticing the cylinders filled with element 115 in the military base (Dun, Dun, Dun!)

The Helghast soldiers lay in wait, setting up an ambush at the military base. Echo was in another cruiser still in space but the first VSA cruiser landed before them.

The troops stormed the military base first, catching the Helghast off guard and then it all happened so fast, Sinclair stepped out of the second VSA cruiser and fired a shot at what he thought was a Petrusite canister. That set off a chain reaction, Petrusite and 115 canisters exploded everywhere. BOOM! Echo saw the explosion still in space, "I do not think we should go there" said Nikolai guarding his vodka with his life, "Just keep walking" said Russman not wanting to imagine what it was. The cloud of smoke cleared to reveal everyone in the base dead and more cruisers VSA and Helghast had landed and were now making way for their forces to fight to the death. Back on board a VSA cruiser Sinclair watched the madness unfold with a smile on his face "Sir the Helghast forces in the military base are not yet dead!" exclaimed a VSA lieutenant pointing to orange eyed soldiers rushing back into battle.

Back on the ground a Helghast soldier spotted his brethren in arms rushing towards him "Excellent, more reinforcements" He said with joy. One of them let off an unusual scream and bit the soldier "GAAH! Shit!" screamed the soldier as he began to turn. The undead multiplied, the Helghast troops on the ground struggled to fight back. The lieutenant shouted "The Higs have gone crazy" "What do we do sir?" asked a sergeant "What do you think fuckin' shoot 'em!" shouted the lieutenant in response as the VSA focused on a new threat.

**Author's Note: Short chapter this time means long chapter next time!**

**As always be sure to leave a review and if you like it, recommend it to your friends!**

**Next time we shall see the killzone cast** **TBC**


	3. Chapter 2 And you are?

**Chapter 2- And you are?**

Echo was at a Cliffside sniping as many VSA as she could before being noticed, which meant she saw the zombies come to be. Reloading her sniper rifle she began to face the zombies…..Alone!

"Did you guys hear that?" asked Misty "I did why?" Asked Marlton. A zombie ran towards the group, who would have easily killed him except for the fact that a shooting star fell out of the sky and crushed him. Then it opened, apparently it wasn't a shooting star it was some sort of canister. "What the hell?" muttered Russman still not putting down his War Machine "Wait is that a" Samuel was stopped mid sentence as a 26 year old man emerged from the canister with his M82 and spoke into his wrist communicator "Goddammit Blackjack, was an easy landing too much to ask for ?" "Maybe so maybe not Danner" Blackjack spoke "How long have I been in suspended animation?" asked Danner despite himself "Thirty years, now you know how I survive" Blackjack said smugly. "Who are you?" asked Marlton aiming his DSR 50 at the man "I'm afraid" said Danner pulling the pin on a flash grenade "that is classified" He threw it and seizing the opportunity ran up to a Cliffside "Ugh my head" moaned Misty picking herself up.

The group after this did not trust the man.

"Hey guys wait up!" Shouted Nikolai after his group as they found themselves gunning down zombies once more this time surrounded by them. "How the Hell did the zombies get here?" asked Dempsy "I fear we may die here" said Takeo taking out his katana.

But just when hope seemed lost a robot thing came out of nowhere and killed the zombies with a mini death machine (apparently it was) "Vat is zat?" asked Richtofen "It gives me ze feeling ve are no longer in ze 20th century" "I like it" said a drunk Nikolai "I wonder if it likes vodka" Then the mysterious robot flew elsewhere but those four were not going to leave it alone. They decided to follow it to wherever it was going to.

Echo was sniping the zombies when she saw some of the VSA and Helghast were having trouble fighting the zombies, except one who fought them off thought to herself "He reminds me of Kellan" She went back to sniping the zombies until a 26 year old man appeared behind her "Hey don't I know you from somewhere?" he asked. "If you know Maya "Echo" visari then you do" a voice came from behind him "Kellan?" Echo said in disbelief "Lucas Kellan" He corrected her "How did you survive?" Echo asked him "It turns out adrenaline packs really can heal anything". They both turned to the 26 year old "And you are?" asked Kellan "Danner, Arran Danner" He replied. "Danner" Blackjack spoke up I am detecting multiple heat signatures headed your way, your old friends may have a bone to pick with you so be ready" Kellan's OWL drone flew to his side, aware of the voices following it "So the drone that we saw is over here" Dempsy said before he and his crew saw the Killzone characters."I'm certain he went this way" Marlton told his group before the three groups saw eachother and went into a stalemate, pointing their guns at eachother no one giving any ground or speaking a word until screaming came from a horde of zombies behind them.

Realising the odds were against them, Kellan commanded his OWL to make a zipline to the nearest cruiser. They all got on board the ship and hid in the lower decks. Blackjack broke the long silence with "It appears we have some talking to do"

**Author's note: So everything is coming together now, no?**

**As always be sure to review this and/or recommend this to anyone you know who may like this**

**Hunter out.**


	4. Chapter 3 The Helghast

"It appears there is a silence that must be broken here, allow me to do the honours" said blackjack. His plan succeeded but in a bad way "Does he usually act like this?" asked Samuel obviously very annoyed "Don't be so pissy about it" grumbled Danner" "You better watch your mouth boy, before you say something you regret!"shouted Russman standing by Samuel firmly "Oh come on" laughed Danner "I could take you all on!" "Don't count on it motherfucker!" growled Misty pointing her remington at Danner, Marlton standing beside her "The red bitch and little boy blue won't save you this time!" "That's it, I have dibs on the bitch" Kellan snarled cracking his knuckles "Hey Dempsy, a bottle of vodka says the extra-terristeral kicks the capitalist's ass" Nikolai said, trying to make the most of the opportunity "Your'e on!" said Dempsy smiling. Nikolai took out a bottle of vodka and was about to drink it before Misty shot the bottle out of his hands and it smashed it to smithereens. "MY VODKA NOT AGAIN!" screamed Nikolai.

He advanced towards the culprit until Marlton got in his way "Stay away from her!" he shouted. Wham! Nikolai bitchslapped Marlton and hard. Then chaos erupted as almost everyone got into a huge fist fight, several minutes later Kellan's OWL intercepted the fight by releasing a static charge shocking everyone who got into the fight. "NEIN" Richtofen shouted at the collapsed group "Ve must verk together if ve are to defeat Sam and her army!" "Who is Sam?" asked Echo "I vill tell you later" replied Richtofen.

The groups reluctantly agreed to work together "There's some dead VSA soldiers over there, we should take their uniforms and pass unnoticed through the upper decks" suggested Echo. Once they reached the upper decks they realised 2 things 1. Those VSA were dead for a reason and 2. This was a Helghast cruiser. Danner woke up with a pain in his head and a mouth like sandpaper It became clear he was being interrogated as he found a pair of orange eyes staring at him "I am Akro Kratek and I have a question for you" Danner felt a gun being pressed against his head "Will you or will you not assist me" "Whichever way I get to live" was Danner's slurred response "Good" Akro tossed Danner his gear and cut the ropes around his wrists and legs. Danner looked into his coms for Blackjack's briefing.

_So Danner it appears you are caught like rat in trap no? Some of your friends got away by assaulting their interogators and escaping through emergency exits. Although I am not sure they survived. i.e. do not follow them Danner. You know better._

Kellan was still ziplining down to where he thought the other 5 landed. What he didn't understand was why they would jump 10,000 feet to their doom. He found that they had scattered around Vekta city, when he landed he found out they were. Reluctantly he convinced himself to go to their location. When he arrived there he saw the reason he didn't want to come. "Kellan?" said Sinclair in disbelief "We all thought you died on Helghan" "Well I'm back and I have one hell of a story" Kellan said

**Author's Note: Production will be a little slow as I am typing this on my Vita.**

**I will explain Sinclair and Kellan's behaviour in the next chapter and as always be sure to review and recommend it to anyone you know who may like this!**

**Hunter out**


	5. Chapter 4 The divide

"Ugh" Tank moaned, his arm hurt and he had a headache. "Nice to see you didn't kill yourself" Kellan chuckled "Wha- where am I?" questioned Tank "VSA HQ" Sinclair answered as he walked in "The shadow marshal here told us a lot about you Tank Dempsy I suggest you meet your friends-" Kellan chuckled again "and get to know the city, you may be here awhile" Dempsy went to the entrance where he found Nikolai, Misty, Marlton and the OWL. They stepped outside and for the first time in a long time he saw people, going about their normal lives, not having to worry about zombies trying to eat them alive. "Woohoo!" screamed Tank dashing off into the city ready to explore. Nikolai walked into a bar and saw Marlton and Misty across the street,saying something, smiling at eachother. It took him a few seconds to piece together what he was seeing as he was drunk (suprise, suprise) then he told the bartender about his discovery "You know, that remind Nikolai of his first date" Nikolai rambled on nudging the bartender pointing at his discovery "It was glorious day for that day I discovered true love of my life, Vodka."

The bartender laughed "Your alright man, here have a bottle on the house. "Hey what is this?" Tank asked examining his new wrist comm and other gear at the weapons shop "That thing is a wrist communicator it can make phone calls, surf the web, play classics from PS4, X-box one and others" "Cool" said Dempsy INCOMING CALL his comms rang and he answered. "So Dempsy, how is your new life in Vekta City?" "Hey, you're that guy the mercenary keeps talking to!" Tank exclaimed "If you must know, I am blackjack and I wanted to tell you to check on your comrades, you are not only ones having time of your lives and Kellan" "Yeah?" answered Kellan "Your assiantance is almost here." A VSA soldier ran into the weapons shop "Shadow marshal, Sergeant Reece Halley reporting for duty" the sergeant spoke "Okay sergeant, Dempsy, let's check on these three" They found them soon enough, Misty and Marlton first. "There's your pay" said the bartender handing Nikolai a fat stack of cash. Nikolai made a whimsy salute "Your Russian friend made himself some cash I see" Said Kellan pointing to the Vektan dollars.

"4,500 Vektan dollars?" spluttered Sgt. Halley "I am professional talker, no?" Asked an enthusiastic Nikolai, beaming at his friends "To the, to the sta-staion" Was all Kellan could manage to get out.

After being hooked up with wrist comms and free VSA shit, the six and a half confronted Sinclair "So why are we here?" asked Marlton "I forgot to mention that your safety comes at a price" Sinclair answered

On the other side of the wall New Helghan had been repaired and looked more recognisable as a city. The six that were there were Danner, Samuel, Richtofen, Takeo, Echo and Russman "Thank God you weren't foolish enough to jump from the cruiser but now it's time for business" Kratek spoke. They arrived at a military base where they were briefed "Now as you know, the incident on Helghan caused a series of unnecessary events which may cause problems for us in the near future. You see, in two months Helghan and Vekta will pass incredibly close by eachother, so close that radiation waves could pass on from Helghan to Vekta causing devastating damage and terracide. The Vektan ambassador of new Helghan is under house arrest until the threat passes, he has told us if we create a bioweapon and launch it at Helghan it may interfere with the radiation waves and prevent them from causing damage. He has told us where it is stored, but not how to get it. He tells us that he will only tell a mercenary how to get it and I know on of you is a mercenary, their mission is simple, Go to the embassy and find out how to get the bioweapon.

There is one more thing, the VSA want this bioweapon to. While they may have the same primary intent for using it, they may have other Ideas to, so they will send a covert team to get what they want and kill the ambassador. So if you see them, they die !" "I am the mercenary" said Danner "So this is my job I guess" "Good luck mercenary" muttered Kratek "You shall need it"

**Somewhere beyond time and space**

Vat? Richtofen is alive and on the hunt for ze bioweapon! NEIN! His success is unacceptable! YOU THREE! ONCE THEY ARRIVE, HUNT ZEM DOWN FOR ZEY MUST NOT RETRIEVE THE BIOWEAPON!


	6. Chapter 5 What went down at the embassy

"The embassy is welll guarded, so don't take this mission lightly" concluded Sinclair. Danner arrived at the embassy where a Helghast soldier escorted Danner to the ambassador's quarters. Once Danner went into the quarters the soldier left the ambassador and Danner alone. "Turn off your comms" instructed the ambassador. Danner turned off his comms "I am Justus Harkin" Danner's heart skipped a beat "Justus?" exclaimed Danner "It's me, Arran Danner the mercenary who rescued you thirty years ago from the ISA and Helghast" The ambassador faced Danner, he remembered the day his parents well killed, the day they became fugitives, how sad he was when Danner went into suspended animation, he cried that day "Danner" said Justus with joy in his voice "I am so glad you're alive!" "It's good to see you to Justus" Danner smiled "Now" said Justus "Time to talk business. As you know I am the trigger and anyone who uses the bioweapon needs to have a sample of my blood. That's the easy part but the hard part is getting the virus. It is not destroyed Danner, you must retrieve it before this planet is destroyed! Here I have installed the coordinates on your jcomms, it's up to you to save this planet now Danner. We must go"

"Wait I hear footsteps" whispered Danner activating his ghost camouflage "Pretend I'm not here" Justus nodded as a response. Then the doors burst open to reveal five armed VSA soldiers and one OWL drone aiming at Justus "You're going to have to come with us Ambassador Harkin" announced Kellan "What if I don't want to?" Justus inquired "Then we will have to kill you" Replied Dempsy "I apologize for any inconvenience but I will have to ask you to fuck off the premises" Responded Justus in the kindest way possible. "That's it!" Misty hissed pointing her remington at Justus, but just before she could fire she felt a surge of pain in her right hand which caused her to drop her remington "FUCK, my hand!" She screamed in agony dropping to the floor, clutching her hand "You'll pay for that!" Marlton shouted rushing into battle. Danner lined up his shot and whacked Marlton's ribs with the butt of his M82 "Looks like someone never watched zombieland" Danner thought to himself, he went for Kellan's OWL by throwing an emp grenade which stunned Kellan, Dempsy and Nikolai and temporarily disabled the OWL. Running in for the kill Danner tackled Kellan, headbutted Dempsy and slammed Nikolai into the wall.

"Quite an impressive display Danner" remarked Justus as he and Dannr drove away in Danner's jeep (Courtesy of Akro Kratek) not a moment too soon as VSA soldiers stormed the embassy and Sgt. Halley made his way to the ambassador's quarters. When he went in he found blood everywhere "What the hell happened here?" asked Reece staring at the injured, they all pointed at the wall in unison. There was the blackjack armories logo next to a message that said DANNER WUZ HERE. The mercenary" muttered Reece "Medic" moaned Dempsy

Danner received warm welcomes from everyone there beacause their rivals got the shit taken out of them, they knew this because the ambassador who was with them had control over the security cameras at the embassy "Even though I don't bear a grudge against any of them, that was impressive" commented Echo "An excellent display of courage and skill mercenary, I will see that you are paid handsomely" remarked Kratek.

"The mercenary could prove useful if we capture him" suggested Sinclair "The mercenary" hissed Misty obviously incredibly sore about the embassy "She is just upset because she has met her match like us all" Nikolai whispered to Dempsy. Misty denied it but Nikolai knew that actually meant "I met my match but will not admit it"

Kratek began briefing

**Thanks to the mercenary, we secured ambassador Harkin who was able to tell us where the virus is. Unfortunately it's in Phyrrus, Old Helghan's capital which is currently overrun with the "Undead". This means we will have to get you there via dropship that you will have to pilot yourself. This mission will be your hardest yet, so good luck.**

Sinclair's briefing

**What went down at the embassy was pretty bad, the Higs got what they wanted and now their after the virus. But what they don't know is that we can follow them to the virus and claim it! There is one more thing, if you see the mercenary bring him to me. His capture could prove crucial.**

**New Helghan**

**So Danner, you proved yourself a huge asset to Kratek after the embassy, keep up the good work my friend.**

_Author's note: Off to old Helghan for the next chapter, familiar faces, long paragraphs and easter eggs await you, the dear reader in the next chapter. As always be sure to leave a review and recommend this to anyone you know who may like this!_

_Hunter out_


	7. Chapter 6 Familiar Faces

"Danner, you have arrived at your destination" shouted Blackjack over the engine of the dropship. "Okay then, let's go damn it!" Danner dropped down alongside the other five. There were no zombies, strangely enough but nice. "We should move, I don't want to get eaten here" Samuel was looking around as if the ground would swallow him.

Minutes after arriving, they found cylinders filled with the virus. "Colonel, we've secured the virus" Echo spoke "Good, now find one of the undead, inject a sample into them and tell me what the effects are" Kratek ordered.

Finding a zombie was harder than expected but when they went inside a building that looked like it belonged to scholar Visari a zombie rushed towards them. Takeo and Samuel held it down while Richtofen injected the virus into the undead soldier. 5 seconds later they could not believe what they saw, his skin stopped decaying, his wounds healed and started breathing.

The man disappeared and stole Danner's M2 and the ammo for it "Damn, who was that?" asked Danner "Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Danner turned around and saw Misty pointing her remington at him "I'd say your in deep shit" The other five had guns pressed against them "Look, I ain't happy about what went down at the embassy, so I should kill y-" she fell to the ground as did the other six, the OWL was trapped inside a box. "Colonel Mael Radec" a voice came, it was the man himself in all his Helghan pride and glory, Echo fainted "What happened here?" Radec asked "This entire planet was destroyed and now the undead roam the streets" Takeo told him "I, I failed to protect scholar Visari... Wait! I committed suicide that day" Radec remembered "Yes, you've been dead for thirty years, when we found you, you were a zombie and you saved the Visari name in a way" Danner pointed to Echo "She's a cyborg" Radec commented "Aren't we all" muttered Samuel making a mental note not to underestimate Radec "How did you notice that?" asked Russman "How did you not" Radec countered

Kellan woke up, his hands tied behind his back, his legs tied too. "Kellan" Kellan didn't respond "KELLAN!" "I'm up mom, I'm up" "Good, you're alive" Echo walked away. "Mercenary, let me take control of the dropship" Kratek ordered "Alright" Danner let Kratek take control of the dropship, only to realize Sinclair had tricked him "You will survive" Sinclair told him " But only just" Danner was hitting the control panel with a fire extinguisher, he was tricked by Sinclair into letting him take control of the dropship. "Shit!" Danner screamed as the dropship crashed.

The dropship was on fire when Danner woke up. Danner took the fire extinguisher with him and left the dropship, where he found Sgt. Halley, Kellan, Echo and Radec "Where are the others?" Danner asked "They burned to death" Halley told him "They didn't ask for that" They ventured into a nearby cruiser. Several minutes later, things got weird, messages appeared like "Why are you doing this Maya?" "Do you think Ivanov would want this?" Danner started to panic after seeing that, becoming more wary of what he would see next until he saw a sample of the virus, he looked up and saw a message that said "NO ONE ESCAPES ALIVE" "come on we gotta move!" but they were stopped by an ISA admiral, a Helghast Colonel and a mercenary commander all with orange eyes "Vyktor Kratek, Alexandria Grey and Andreas Benoit!" Danner exclaimed. "ARRAN DANNER" they shouted back

"You are not popular Danner" Blackjack was pointing out the obvious again. The Killzoners were now at the highest point (The front) of the cruiser, when they heard a voice "KILL ZEM! KILL ZEM NOW, I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT JUST DO IT!" The voice screamed as his army of undead rose, screams were heard and they were looking hungry!

Danner sprung into action, using the fire extinguisher to crack open a zombie's head before calling in his arc missile to sprint through the remains of the horde, meanwhile Sgt. Halley and Kellan were using the LSR 44 and M55 Rumbler to mow down the zombies, the OWL pitching in with it's death machine. Echo and Radec used the tilted cruiser to snipe zombies. "Hey, red eyed dude" "What now?" "I can help you resurrect your friends" "Really?" Radec was listening now "But you have to help me do so" "Okay Mr., Mr." "Arlington" The man with red eyes replied "Albert Arlington"

_Author's Note: Long chapter Seven awaits you. I included Radec and The weasel to spice things up a bit._

_As Always, be sure to leave a review, and recommend this to anyone you know who may like this!_

_Hunter out_


	8. Chapter7 Blackjack,Logic and the Obvious

"Why is Radec talking to thin air?" asked Sgt. Halley "No idea Reece, keep killing" Kellan answered his question

**Weasel's flashback**

I remember, the day we should have been home free, the day We escaped Alcatraz! Sadly, it was never meant to be. The undead came for us, all thanks to that little bitch who called herself Samantha Maxis, My friends turned on me, our escape never came to be. Afterlife saved us when we solved the puzzle, unraveled the mystery but why not help us escape?. Now I choose to help Radec because he has died and been resurrected just like me, only he kept his body and I didn't. Now I can't kill the Maxis' on my own but with Radec's help I will kill that bitch and her asshole father Ludwig! Sal, Finn, Billy, they turned on me but that wasn't up to them, Radec makes me realise that he didn't fight because he wanted to, he fought for a cause, for freedom.

**End of flashback**

"First you must supply this tower with electricity" Albert gestured to a glowing rock sticking through the cruiser "If I remember correctly you'll find a beverage in lab 2 that will suffice. Radec saw plenty of drinks on his way up "Juggernog?" Radec asked "It makes you stronger" Al explained "You'll need points to get it though" Radec tied a 25 cent coin to a string which he tied to his finger. He put the coin in and jerked it out when the bottle came out Radec drank it and Commented "Strawberries, interesting" "Or do that, whatever" Al muttered "PHD Flopper" Radec stared at the machine in bewilderment. He used a 20 cent coin to do what he did with Juggernog "Blech!" Radec made a face "This is vile!" "It works better than it tastes" Al told him "I sure hope so" Radec muttered. He arrived at lab 2 where he found a machine that said Electric Cherry "That's it!" Al told him "Now drink it" Radec drank it "Ah much better"Radec smiled.

"Where the hell is Radec?" Danner asked "Go find him yourself" Echo responded. Danner went on his journey to find Radec, when he found him talking to thin air just reloading after every shot he took. "Radec, what the hell are you doing?" Danner was confused to find a man like the great Colonel Radec shooting thin air and talking to it at the same time "Only those who have been resurrected can see me, in this case only you can see me" Al told him BZZZTTTT! Al absorbed the energy the tower was giving off. "Yes, this will do nicely" Al examined himself, more energy than before, enough to fulfill the next part of the task but not enough to be fully completed. "I need a zombie for this next part" Al ordered once more.

"Okay, here it is" Radec showed Albert Danner choking a zombie, Albert put a hand on the zombies forehead then its eyes turned red and it didn't attack the group "Halley, Echo, are you seeing this shit?" Kellan was astounded "We must follow him" Radec instructed. The group followed the red eyed zombie to a barrier which he tore down, the zombie waited at the entrance while the other five went deeper into the tunnel. "This electricity field must be destroyed, it stores part of Maxis' power over the zombies" Al continued. Kellan told his OWL to disable the field which Al absorbed, adding to his power "Keep going, I need more!" Al shouted "Kee...oing...more" the other four heard it, but it was faint "They are beginning to hear me, destroy two more and you're friends will rejoin you" They destroyed two more and now the voice was much clearer "Now, go to the landing deck and I will do the rest"

An MPD awaited them on the landing deck, showing them the spirits of the other eight who died in the crash. The Weasel's army awaited them standing there waiting to be killed "Kill them" Al commanded. Danner called in his sky fury and killed them all supplying the MPD with energy it needed. "I cannot thank you enough, this will not be the last time we meet!" Arlington and his army disappeared leaving a fiery tomahawk and nine perk bottles behind them"You must fight 'till the end!"

The other eight picked themselves off the ground "Something is different here" Tank looked around "Yeah you died" Sgt. Halley answered "How good to see you again, we thought you were KIA" "What does KIA stand for?" asked Samuel "KILLED IN ACTION!" Admiral Grey answered his question "YOU WILL BE!" Dead ISA Soldiers rose from the ground, rushing into action "I always told you Grey was crazy Danner" (Blackjack and the obvious) Ignoring Blackjack, the thirteen got the perk bottles and the strange tomahawk "What the hell does this do?" Dempsy asked "It is like boomerang tomahawk and tell your friends not to kill anybody of the living kind with that" Blackjack answered "How would you know what it does before the rest of us?" Danner asked "No reason" Blackjack returned to his online Mob of the dead game.

Russman tossed the tomahawk in a zombies direction, that zombie was decapitated and the tomahawk returned. Grabbing one each, The groups loaded their guns "How long 'till help arrives?" Danner asked "Two hours approximately" Blackjack replied "NO WAY OUT DANNER!" Grey laughed the dead ISA Soldiers attacked Kratek and Benoit running elsewhere with their troops. Dempsy used his M1A1 Carbine to scored some headshots Kellan put his LSR44 into long range mode to kill multiple zombies with one shot Russman used his war machine to kill large crowds of zombies. Despite their best efforts they were cornered by Grey's army "Anyone who has an idea, now would be a good time to share them" Misty fired her remington again. Marlton took out the sliquifier "Where did you get that?" Echo asked "I built it a while ago" Marlton replied "That contraption will fall apart the first time you use it" Takeo told him "Nonsense" Marlton countered "This has never fallen apart before" Marlton fired it, it fell apart. Takeo laughed despite himself "We're fucked" Sgt. Halley gave up the groups burst into another argument Radec fired his M4 "SHUT THE FUCK UP FOR FIVE SECONDS!" Radec shot three zombies in the head. LEVEL 2 a voice came. A huge gun appeared in Radec's hands "Time to end this" Radec fired the gun "GAAAH, THIS IS NOT OVER! MAXIS WILL PREVAIL!" Grey screamed as she was engulfed by the blast.

A dropship arrived, " Evacuate the seven VSA soldiers, capture the mercenary and kill the rest!" A VSA Leiutenant shouted "Now!" Sgt. Halley knocked out Danner with his M55 Rumbler and took him on board the dropship while the other six opened fire on the Helghan agents. They had killed the Helghan agents and took off in the dropship, taking the virus with them and an unexpected passanger to. A Helghast dropship emerged from camoflauge and took the Helghast agents with it. "So, maybe you are crazy bitch Danner says you are" Blackjack was deliberately trying to piss off Misty and most of the crew out of pure boredom "What the fuck did he call me?!" Kellan and Halley were holding Misty back "He's only trying to piss you off" Kellan struggled to keep a firm grip. Blackjack was enjoying this. "Why are you doing this?" Kellan asked "You take sides in this war Shadow Marshall, your girlfriend is not happy about this, I will give you feeds I am picking up"

On board a Helghast dropship

"I don't understand" "Your boyfriend chose vat side he vanted to be on so get over it Maya" Richtofen responded "They bring dishonour to themselves" Takeo grunted "I knew darlington was evil, you can see it in his fuckin' eyes!" Russman explained "I just don't understand why Kellan would turn like that"

Back on the VSA dropship

"I now know that three people are in romantic embrace" Kellan blushed under his neckerchief (That's what I think it is) "How did you know about me and Misty?" "You just told me" Blackjack continued his childish pranks "I like the arms dealer, he is brave in face of certain death" Nikolai told Dempsy, who was obviously enjoying this as much as Blackjack. "Hey where am I?" Danner woke up "Get briefed" Sgt. Halley told him

Sinclair's briefing

So, I see you've been aquainted with the other VSA agents although not all of them appreciate your cooperation (Clears Throat) Thanks to you, we have the virus but not the trigger (Muffled cursing outside briefing) We know the ambassador trusts you. Your mission is simple: Get the trigger and you will be rewarded, let's say 1,000,000 Vektan dollars? Don't fail merc

End of briefing

**Author's Note: This situation is pretty good for Danner, there can't be any conditions, can there?** **As always be sure to review this and recommend this to that FPS fan you know! (because we all do) Hunter Out**


	9. Chapter 8 The war rages on

"The mercenary has been captured, along with the virus, now Sinclair will want the trigger" "You must make sure he does not get the chance, Colonel" Hera Visari ordered. Akro saluted and walked off "Echo, Maskai, find the mercenary and the virus, we need them"

"This is temporary" Misty spat at Danner "I think I can live with that" Danner replied, his usual self "You really don't like her do you" Reece grinned "Not fond of the mercenary" Nikolai asked

"The sooner the merc dies, the better"

"I want that bitch dead"

Covert operations weren't easy and the facts of Kellan now not being able to think straight and two people (Danner and Misty shall go unnamed) constantly disregarding eachother didn't help in the slightest

"Okay, there's the VSA HQ, where the virus is stored, Danner is probably on a mission for Sinclair. Takeo took out his katana "Yeah, we'll need that" They advanced on the virus

Danner was about to go in when his wrist comms rang "Pardon me butting in Danner but you must know like before, Sinclair will kill you as soon as he gets what he wants. He will create bioweapon to eradicate the Helghast and become hero for wrong reasons. We have huge amounts of money but Sinclair will tell Vekta I am criminal mastermind and when you are six feet under money is no good"

Camouflage energy depleted "Crap" the VSA agents took Radec hostage "Should I?" "Go ahead" Radec replied

A red lightning bolt struck down somewhere in New Helghan "I think whatever that was for, it was not for us"

"There it is, the virus" Takeo signalled Echo to come forward and brutally mudered the guards then took the virus "Now to get this to Kratek" Echo triggered her ghost camouflage

"Okay Justus, let's get you out of here" Danner was sweating, his life depended on this and he wasn't sure Blackjack's "Ingenious" plan was foolproof BANG! The VSA opened fire on Danner for him to stumble back and fall over the railing and let out a scream. "So Justus let's get you to Sinclair" Kellan ordered

"Not only is my plan foolproof, it is bullet proof to" Blackjack laughed as Danner picked himself off the ground, making sure he still had the blood sample, he did and returned to Akro Kratek

"Any ideas? Colonel" Radec shook his head "only a miracle could save us Justus" Whoosh! The M55 Rumbler was knocked from Sgt. Halley's hands and on the return disarmed Marlton "Alright, hands in the fuckin' air" three guys who escaped from the 1930's "You look like you escaped from the 1930's" Kellan backed me up "Yeah, I think we know that, as fuckin' weird as it sounds" "Salvatore Deluca, Michael O' Leary and Billy handsome" Radec "guessed" "People call me Finn" Michael told him "Who the hell are you?" Billy asked "You sound like Ray Liotta" Justus told him (XD Ima genius ) "Colonel Mael Radec of the Helghast army" "Colonel Who what now of the say what?" Finn tried to comprehend "I'll explain later

"So doctor, you are our best lead on the undead, if you share with us what you know there is a reward" Kratek drumed his fingers "very well" Richtofen agreed "Now we've been hearing voices, it is our best guess that these voices control the undead so listen to this voice recording and tell us anything you know about them" Kratek played the recording "Nein!" Richtofen seized the recorder "What?" Kratek was listening now "Zis voice, it's doctor Ludwig Maxis! An enemy from long ago" Richtofen grumbled at that last line "Excellent, you must tell us who this Maxis character is" Richtofen paused at that last line, would he tell this mysterious man about group 935? "Vell, Dr. Ludwig Maxis was the leader of group 935"

"Okay, okay lemme get this straight, you are a leader of an alien army at war with another one and you can see the weasel, who is tryin' to stop these crazy ass Germans who are in control of the corpses and you want us to help?" Sal comprehend "Pretty much" Radec answered

"What year did you say this was?"

"2390"

"So now that we have the virus, how are we going to get out of here unnoticed?" Takeo asked "We aren't" Echo replied, reloading her STA-18 pistol. They ran unnoticed through most of the buiding until they stepped in front of a security camera "Attention all VSA soldiers, a breach has been detected on the ground floor, neutralize the threat!" Sinclair ordered "Awww I was just on coffee break!" Reece whined before cocking his M55 Rumbler. Another VSA soldier took a shot to the head "I see the exit!" Echo exclaimed as she and Takeo ran for their lives through Vekta City towards the wall

"He is evil and must be stopped Colonel!" Richtofen concluded "I see, very interesting doctor" "no, it can't be, it just can't!" Samuel was in disbelief "Uhhhh Stu, what can't be?" asked "That guy the Colonel was talking to, that's the voice I used to hear" Samuel couldn't believe himself "Impossible" he muttered Russman left Samuel to his thoughts

"Excellent, you've secured the virus" Kratek welcomed Echo and Takeo "now let's get the bioweapon active" one day later the bioweapon was ready "Fire!" the bioweapon intercepted with Helghan's 115 waves, ending any possible threat... for now

"You wanted to see me sir?" Kellan reported to Sinclair's office "Lucas, secure the virus and the Helghan ambassador" Sinclair was fuming with rage "But, sir the threat has passed, there's no need to have it" Kellan protested "Oh the threat is still there Lucas, on the other side of that fucking wall!"

**Author's Note: Mob of the dead crew n' Shit. Horray for brief explainations!**

**As always, be sure to let me know what you, the dear reader thinks of this story so far and what you would like to see happen next**

**Hunter out**


	10. Chapter 9 ready to deploy

15** mins earlier**

The three mobsters fought their way 457 years into the future and on to another planet "This is some crazy shit" Sal spoke "But I ain't gonna complain" "It's nice to take a break for once" Finn looked around, amazed at what he saw "Yeah, but I think we should get away from here" Sal suggested as they skedaddled from the VSA soldiers "Any idea what that was about?" Tank asked "No idea Dempsy, but we shall dwell on it later" Nikolai responded as they made their way to VSA HQ

After retreating from the awkward situation with the red eyed man, the three mobsters decided to talk about where they were and what they should do

"Well fellas, we are flat broke" Billy lit himself a cigarette "So what do we do then?" Finn asked "Hang on!" Finn and Billy looked at Sal "You know that money we had in Alcatraz? I think it might be useful here"

Billy searched in his pockets and pulled out a fat stash of Vektan dollars "Now that, is a fantastic payday" Finn smiled as they laid their money out between them.

**Now (in the story of course)**

"Lucas, we need the bioweapon" Sinclair told him "Sir, we don't" Kellan argued "KELLAN! We need the fucking virus, I gave you another chance and this is what you're going to do in return?" Sinclair was mad with power, but Lucas didn't say that, not wanting to do something that stupid "Sir I know how you feel" "The half breed tried to kill me, now I will kill the half breed" Sinclair loaded his M4 revolver. Kellan finally stood up to Sinclair, taking out his LSR 44 and pointing it at Sinclair "SINCLAIR! STAND THE FUCK DOWN!" Kellan shouted "Kellan, you are re-"

Kellan didn't allow Sinclair to fire, shooting him in the shoulder before kicking him through the window. Kellan whistled "That's a huge fall" he muttered running like there was no tomorrow "Guys, we gotta go" Kellan had fear in his voice "Hey, did you hear, Sinclair got humpty-dumptyfied" Sgt Halley spread the word

Somewhere in New Helghan Sal's ears pricked up "Hey Sal, you alright?" Finn asked "I feel robbed all of a sudden" Sal explained

"So Sinclair is evil?" Reece asked "Wait" everyone looked at Marlton "Who's flying the dropship?" "Everyone's favourite Mercenary" a voice came from the cockpit "Deadpool?" asked Marlton "Aside from fucking Deadpool" the voice growled

"You?!" Misty exclaimed "You don't sound too pleased to see me and by the way my name's Danner" Danner smirked "We killed you!" Dempsy was puzzled "You dipshits couldn't kill me if your life depended on it" Danner was how you say, cross at those six for trying to kill him

"So why are you here, I thought you would be earning your blood money or something" Reece was interested in what the merc was up to "It's Saturday!" Danner explained "My day off, but now I'm taking you to Kratek so, yeah you owe me" "how do we owe you?" asked Dempsy "I could kill you right here if I wanted" Danner smiled

"Nonononononono!" Sal put his head in his hands"We can't have our headline "Guy gets killed, fucker got what was coming to him" Finn said for the tenth time "Look we will never make a good newspaper to begin with" Sal pointed out the obvious "We should go kill people, it's what we do best" Billy suggested.

Some guys in heavy armor appeared armed with shotguns "Hands in the fu-" Boom! Billy shot them with the sweeper "What the fuck handsome? They could have known something we oughta" Sal scolded Billy "Well, we have a reason to kill now" "What might that be?" Sal asked. Billy just shrugged

"So, ummm, errrrrrr, I uh" Danner was completely out of words to say in an attempt to break a long eerie silence that filled the room "Wanna play Go fish?" Everyone stared at him "That's a no then is it?" Danner retreared from the room "So did you defect for a reason or just because the merc was prepared to kill you?" Echo asked "Depends who you ask" Kellan answered

"Look, Sinclair means to kill the Helghast for good using the bioweapon, he has the VSA under his control and as long as he does, the VSA will be none the wiser" "Where can I find out about this virus?" Echo asked "The mercenary knows more about this than me, so ask him" Kellan got up and left along with Echo, who went to find Danner

"Hey, merc"

"Yeah?" Danner wanted to know what the half-breed wanted "Kellan says you know about the virus, I wan to know what you know" Danner gave Echo the intel. "Why?" asked Danner

"So you suggest we go to war to preoccupy ourselves" Sal comprehended "That really is weird" "Well what else do we do?" "Listen to Billy" The Weasel revealed himself to the three "Holy shit" the three said in unison

"So the virus when it infects someone via airborne exposure-" "Echo that's enough" Sgt. Halley cut her off "Virus is bad, don't let Sinclair use it" "There is one more thing, three new recruits are joining you on your quest" Sal, Finn and Billy entered the room in their blood soaked prison uniforms

**Somewhere beyond time and space**

"Daddy, Eddie and his friends are returning" "Vat? Zhey ruined my plans to take their world, Kratek! Kill zem before zhey do something as foolish as helping that rat Arlington" "Daddy, where did you get ze idea to create ze zombies?" "Oh Samantha, lets just say I vas inspired by ze vay you played vith your dolls during ze war" "Soon I vill have six more to play vith, the Mercenary, the Shadow Marshall, the Half-breed, the Sergeant, the Colonel, the cute little robot and Arlington" Sam snarled "Arlington vill suffer for his crimes" Sam laughed like the demonic announcer

**Authors Note: So reader, how are you liking story so far? It is bullish aside from the fact I am in it**

**Okay, now that the distraction is out of the way be extra sure to leave a review saying what you think of the story so far and what you would like to see happen next, I really want to know if there are ways I could do anything better or ways I nailed it.**

**Hunter out**


	11. Chapter 10 Decision and Yellow paint

Sinclair survived the fall and was mad "Go loud" He told a commander, gritting the words through his teeth "The bioweapon must be ours"

"So Danner, I think you will encounter many more undead on your travels therefore I give you Van guard on the house" Blackjack was pretty much the leader of the mission "What is it?" asked Danner "I will leave you figure it out"

"Have you ever thought that your arms dealer friend is a bit senile?" Asked Samuel "Back off Sammy" was Danners response "Wait!" Everyone looked at Radec "The red eyed man wishes to speak" Radec diverted his attention to thin air, as did Sal, Finn and Billy "Two more towers that must be powered as instructed, of course" Radec made a mock salute before turning to the group.

However, before he could speak the group heard a voice "Please, you must help me" It was a little girl "Two cruel hearted men are trying to take control of the zombies, one vith red eyes, the other vith orange eyes" "How can we help you?" Reece asked "You must power ze 2 towers as I instruct"

"Guys" Al spoke to those who could hear him "that girl is the daughter of the leader of the zombies, she is trying to manipulate your friends into giving her father the power she needs, to destroy Vekta, Helghan and any other life supporting planets"

"Zat is Samantha!" Richtofen exclaimed "Do not listen to her". Samuel backed up the voice he had been hearing "I don't trust her"

The group was divided, Nikolai, Sal, Billy, Radec, Finn, Samuel and Richtofen wanted to help the Weasel, But Marlton, Dempsy, Takeo, Misty, Echo, Kellan, Russman and Reece wanted to help Samantha "Ze first tower is to ze west" Samantha instructed. The first seven ran off to the west "There is another one in the north, lets get that one first" Al lead the other group on their hunt for the tower

"I don't get it" Sgt. Halley shook his head "What don't you get?" Marlton asked "Why did the others choose to follow someone who we can't even see" "They're referring to those horror movies" Danner explained. INCOMING CALL.

Danner answered it "Pardon me telling you now Danner, but Samantha Maxis IS the daughter of Ludwig Maxis" Blackjack informed "Who is Ludwig Maxis?" Danner asked "He just happens to be the ruler of the zombies after some unfortunate events where your "friends" gave him the power he needed, Sam may trick you into destroying Vekta"

"So you fucked up on a grand scale in other words" Danner pointed at the culprits who were with him "Look, even if they are related, Samantha still might be trying to do good" He returned to his conversation with Blackjack "I see, goodbye for now Danner" Blackjack left "So why are the others not with us?" Echo asked "Well"

"The others are naive" Richtofen explained "Sam is merely gathering ze energy for her father to use against Vekta" "He destroyed the Earth, I mean isn't that enough?" Samuel knew a thing or two about being naive

"We're here" Al showed them a giant orange pillar sticking out of the ground reducing everything around it to rubble "Now, that orange pillar needs to glow red for me to harness its powers, in order to do so you must-" "Set fire to it?" Billy asked "No" "Well fuck it, 'cause I'm going to do it anyway" Billy searched for something to ignite the pillar with "Should we help?" Nikolai asked "Have you got any better ideas?" Radec asked

"Are we there yet?" Echo asked "Not yet, but you are close" Sam answered "Why do you want this so bad?" Danner asked "vat?" "Control of the zombies" "My father is evil, so is ze red eyed man, zey bicker over power, but you seven, you are all wise because if you followed Arlington or My Father Vekta vould be destroyed, My father once told me he had a plan, a long time ago, suprisingly this never came to mind" They all moved on, ready to fulfill the next task

"Light her up!" Billy commanded, Radec used his flamethrower to ignite the tower, turning it a bright red in colour "Absorb that" He pointed to the tower. Al sighed and tried to absorb the energy, which to his surprise he did. "Yeah, that's awesome" Al commented "Indeed it is" a voice came. It was a spirit with green eyes "Who the hell are you?" Finn asked "I am The Author" the spirit replied "I just want to congratulate you on your success with powering the tower!" There was an awkward silence. "Just remember, Red Bull gives you wings!" and with that, the spirit disappeared leaving the group baffled

"First step, you must-" "Paint it yellow, of course" Reece answered, the rest of the group frowned. "Correct!" The green eyed spirit known as The Author concluded "Dude, who the fuck are you?" Dempsy asked "The Author" He replied "Vich side are you on?" Maxis asked "Remember, If in doubt, think Fuck" "To say the least, that was awkward" Said Takeo as the spirit left them puzzled

**Vekta, Somewhere between New Helghan and Vekta City: No Mans Land**

OWLs and ATACs, VSA and Helghast fought for their cause, neither side giving an inch of ground, neither side seeming to be giving up. "Sir, the Higs are pushing us back with their tanks" a worried Lieutenant said to a General "Call in the exos!" the General roared above the cacophony of guns and bombs going off everywhere. When the exoskeletons came in, the chaos increased with tanks and exos exploding everywhere, The Vektans were blinded by Sinclair, but they couldn't see that... They never did

**Back to the power race**

"So now it's yellow" "Painted yellow" Reece corrected Lucas "and Samantha has half of the energy she needs to take control of the zombies"

"Sam has the other half, so we must power the final tower so we stand a chance of saving life as we know it" Al ordered "We have no time to lose!" Richtofen shouted following the rest of the group to the final tower.

"To ze final tower! Ve must not give Al ze satisfaction of winning" Sam lead her group to the final tower, but this is what Killzone and COD zombies have in common, they make you think about who the real villain is

_Authors Note: OOOOHHHH! There is a poll now open, debating who you would power the tower in favour of (Insert Link Here) As always, be very sure to review, let me know what you think and have a nice day_

_Hunter Out_


	12. Chapter 11 Yellow as Piss

"Still a long way to go" said Al "We have been walking for days, good thing I have vodka" Nikolai took a sip "We will encounter many threats along the way, as Maxis will do anything he can to stop us. As if on que, a whorde of zombes ran towards them, only to be cut down by what weapons the group had. "Come on! We need to move" Al lead the group to the tower once more

Zombies attacked the other group to, but were destroyed completely. "Ve are almost at ze tower, so be prepared for anything my father has to throw at you" Sam warned as they approached the final energy conduit needed for Sam to assume control of the zombies. "Damn, why would so many zombies come after us and us only?" Sal asked firing his tommy gun. "Like I said, Maxis doesn't want me to assume control of the zombies" Al said casually "Asshole's gonna pay big time, trust me"

"Step 1. Build the power source, Step 2. Power that, Step 3-7. Fuck it, Step 8. press a button and we are done" Danner read "Danner, now I am serious, Do not let Sam use the towers energy, she will betray you!" Danner didn't listen though "Come on Danner, Kratek betrayed you, who's to say she won't?" Blackjack pleaded to his closest friend

No response, they had begun the process. "We're in the middle of a shit storm!" Radec fired his arc rifle again "No shit, spaceman!" Nikolai replied. BOOM! A van-guard capsule landed in the middle of the zombies, obliterating them. Radec's comms rang "Colonel, Danner no longer listens to me, so I help you. Is good team, you and me No?

"We need the arms dealer, leave him join" Al told Radec "The arms dealer is with us?" asked Samuel "Yes" Radec walked away. The process was on its final step. "Press ze button, do it!" Sam was overjoyed. They pressed it. The ground began to shake "FINALLY!" Sam sounded different "MY FATHER CAN DESTROY YOUR WORLD" "You know something" Sgt. Halley began "I think we're toast"

The sky turned yellow and orange as Maxis and Sam tried to eliminate the threat. "FACE IT ARLINGTON YOUR NUMBER IS UP!" Maxis roared "Guys, one of you must get there, it doesn't matter which one of you does so, just do it!" Billy could have sworn Al was pissing his pants but Al denied it. "Hello again" Radec said to the group as if nothing ou pf the ordinary was happening "Radec!" Danner exclaimed "What do we do?" Radec laughed "Find a way to jam the energy transmission.

After ten minutes of thinking, Danner decided on what to do but told no one what his thought was. "Danner, what are you doing?" asked Echo as Danner pulled down the flyer of his pants. Danner was of course crazy enough to piss on the tower. The tower started to make strange noises and gave off wild static charges "She's gonna blow" said Danner, calm as ever but still running. BOOM! The tower was destroyed.

"Your victory vas short lived Sam" Richtofen laughed "Zis isn't over Eddie!'" Sam disappeared "Blackjack, I'm sorry for doubting you" Danner said in an awestruck voice "She's gone but so is the tower" Al wiped the sweat off his forehead "So what do we do?" asked Finn "Head back to Vekta to fight the VSA or Helghast or stay here and kill zombies"

**Authors note: I know it's short but I will have an extra long chapter next time. As always, be sure to review, because it matters to me what you think about my first fanfic.**

**P.S. Happy St. Patricks day in advance!**


	13. Maths, Science, History

"Woohoo!" Dempsy and Danner were on a tank, relentlessly anihilating zombies. "Feels good to kill these guys for fun" Dempsy shouted over the roar of the turret "I thought you already did that" Danner shouted back "No, not really I mean, it was fun but there were no other survivors, but now there's an entire planet of 'em so I can kill z-bags for the kicks!" "We earn money to!" Danner fired again. Dempsy looked at the trigger-happy merc, there was something not right but he decided to let it slide.

"Hey, Kellan!" Nikolai shouted "What?" "I have no ammo" "Use the armory" Kellan pointed to a box. Nikolai used it "Ah, you are fellow russian yes?" Blackjack spoke "Who are you?" Nikolai asked "You can call me Blackjack, I have equiped you with a cloak so you can browse safetly" Nikolai stared at the vast armory of weapons, M2s, VC32s, M55 rumblers "That one" Nikolai pointed to a STA-3 LMG "Ah, you are man of great taste, is 7000 Dollars" Nikolai paid and took his gun.

"Mercenary" It was Akro "You're needed at the front line, take your team with you" there was fear in his voice. The team left via dropship leaving a little girl alone with her thoughts

"So it came true" she said "But zhey have been rescued" "Well don't lie there monologing!" the author spat, Sam ignored him much to his annoyance "Well readers, you are due an explanation. Now, you are probably wondering what I am going on about, I would tell you but that would take away the fun. So here is the long awaited explanation of what was the build up of how Call of duty came to the Killzone universe, goddammit what did I just say?"

1943 Near Breaslau, Nazi Germany

The Giant

Doctor Ludwig Maxis, Journal entry #63

_It has been four years and still we are incapable of controlling these beasts. The allied forces are slowly making their way to the fatherland, this must not be allowed or everything we worked for will mean nothing! I worry that my accomplice Dr. Edward Richtofen is becoming to powerful and has intentions of his own, a monkey that explodes and a gun that shoots electricity are two of those among his bizarre ideas. But I need him for now. My daughter is growing increasingly aware I am using her dog as a lab rat, another thing to be cautious of. But for now I must focus on the matter at hand._

He closed the journal, unaware of the presence of Richtofen. As Maxis left, Richtofen went for the Journal, his look of curiosity turning to an ill tempered scowl as he read what Maxis had to say about his 'Bizarre ideas' "I should kill ze old fool" he grunted as he stormed off "But, I must focus on ze matter at hand" Richtofen was now working on a teleportation device. All the test subjects ended up as piles of red goo when they were teleported. Maxis disregarded this idea, just like the rest. But he was about to regret ever making Richtofen look like an idiot, for Richtofen was about to discover something that was best kept a secret!

It happened the next day, when it hit Richtofen. "Dr. Maxis, I have done it!" He exclaimed as he showed Maxis the teleporter "So you have gotten zis contraption to verk?" Maxis was puzzled "and on a walnut?" Richtofen pulled the switch and the teleporter let out sparks of electricity before the walnut disappeared and reappeared at the mainframe, same as he left it. Richtofen was happy (Understatement of the year 2014) There was no way Maxis could disregard such a technological marvel.

There was. Maxis walked off, unimpressed by it. "You see Richtofen, vat good vill teleporting a walnut do?" He scolded Richtofen "But I-" "No buts Richtofen, back to verk!" He stormed off. Richtofen was grinning now "You do not do a very good job of disguising your amazed side Maxis" He laughed "You shall pay" Samantha and Eddie were watching him, but from a distance from which the doctor could not be heard

"I can see exactly vhere you got ze inspiration for your character Eddie" Sam whispered, pointing to the doll in Eddies hand "How did you guess?" Eddie asked, sarcastically of course. "Should we-" "I zhink daddy knows" Sam cut her partner off. They walked away from their location.

Now Richtofen was at the giant during the late hours, when everyone went home. The Nazi doctor was going to test his invention, but there would be a different test subject, Himself! He decided to test it on himself using 115 to fuel the teleporter. He flicked the switch and was gone. He found himself in a jungle on top of a staircase, at the gateway to a temple. Inside the temple there was a stone, which he touched. He dropped to the floor, head in his hands "115,115,115, Vhy do I keep hearing zhat?!" Richtofen screamed, he felt like killing himself as the same words repeated in his head, 115, 115, 115.

When he woke up after passing out, he felt cold. The reason for this was Richtofen was in Siberia, on top of a lighthouse, next to a door which he opened. The light was strong but not blinding, which was fortunate for Richtofen who could see a golden rod "Touch it Edward" A voice told him. Richtofen obeyed and once again was teleported to a different location, in front of a pyramid "The MPD, to assume control of the beasts, one must enter it" the voice spoke

He arrived back at the mainframe in Der Riese, plan formulated "Oh, Maxis will pay and all those who stand before me" He laughed

Journal entry #64

_I, Doctor Ludwig Maxis am pleased to say Doctor Edward Richtofen has successfully created a teleporter! I must not let Richtofen know this, or there may be consequences. My daughter treats this like a game, which I must say is rather impressive. Someday, her dream will come true, in fact there is a record that it did, which I am attaching to this entry._

Edward looked at the entry, knowing that he was right when he said Maxis was impressed. But the next entry was far more interesting "Zis 'Al' Character is most interesting"

1933, December 31st

Alcatraz island, San francisco bay

"Hey Sal, we must've been through this fifty times already"

"and we'll go through it another fifty if that's what it takes, 9:30 Lights out, Guard begins his rounds"

Stanley Ferguson, a guard in Alcatraz prison begun his patrol. He stopped at a cell that held a mob boss, Salvatore Deluca or Sal for short. Despite being a mob boss, Sal sucked up to the guards and was their favourite prisoner according to most of the others. "How ya doing tonight Ferguson, family good?" Sal asked, sipping a cup of coffee "Doing great Mr. Deluca, my boy Tommy, he's almost six now" He was proud of his son "Ain't that swell". The warden moved on to the next cell housing Michael O' Leary who preferred to be called Finn, which is what everyone called him. Finn didn't really respect or disrespect the guards, hard to tell when half the time he uses his toilet as a chair to read the paper, which is what he was doing at that moment "Hey Finn, did you take that tip for Saturdays race yet?" the gambling fraud master looked up from his semi-legendary newspaper reading session and responded "I'm workin' on it, right now" Ferguson heard groaning on the other side of the prison block. He was about to go over there when a voice stopped him. It was Billy Handsome, the guards least favourite prisoner who was arrested for 116 accounts of murder "You gonna shut him up?" Billy lit a cigarette "Or do I gotta do it?" Ferguson hit the bars of Billys cell with his baton "You know the rules, Handsome, no talking" "9:35, the weasel launches into his song and dance routine" Billy thought. The man known as Weasel was lying on the ground, clutching his abdomen, groaning once every five seconds "You gotta get the doc" Weasel groaned "Dammit Arlington, it better be the real deal this time" Ferguson muttered as he opened the cell. There was silence for a few seconds and then the wardens dead body fell to the floor

The Weasel dropped the shiv he used, grabbed the cell keys and freed Sal, Finn and Billy."Lets get moving" said Sal, tossing away his empty cup. "Here ya go fellas, courtesy of the wardens private collection" Billy said as he gave his team snub-nosed pythons "Boys in the laundry stash the parts?" Weasel asked " 'course they fuckin' did" Billy reassured. The team turned to the guard who made an inhuman growl and was standing in the middle of the cell block. "What the fuck? I killed him!" Weasel pointed to the figure. "You've been in the joint too long Al, and forgotten how to get shit done!" Billy scolded. Then the guard screamed until Billy shot it in the shoulder, to reveal its face, not a human one, red eyes and inhuman noises gave that away. Despite being shot, the creature shook it off like it was nothing "What the fuck?" Billy was weirded out by that one, it took all four of them to kill him. "This ain't right" muttered Al "Something weird is going on" "You don't say, Weasel" Sal responded as all four looked at the suddenly bleak prison littered with skulls and small fires, the occasional loose paper drifting by. Where are those screams coming from?" Finn asked as all the cell doors opened revealing more of those red eyed creatures, screaming and advancing towards the only four without red eyes "Oh shit" said Al as he looked at the odds of them surviving. Sal, Finn and Billy shot at the beasts in front of them while Al ran into another one running at him which he killed using 'creativity' to kill the zombies like the other three but he didn't use his gun enough and was swarmed by those he didn't kill. Finn fell behind Sal and Billy and ran out of ammo, forcing him to use his fists which didn't save him from being backed up against a wall and being eaten. Sal and Billy were scoring headshots, but when Sal slammed the cell block gate closed, Billy became trapped and was KIA. Sal turned to run but he shared the same demise as the other three.

"How did zhey escape?" Richtofen asked himself as he finished making a copy of Al's journal entry and placed the copy where he found the original, he had a strange fondness for the object which he could not explain, he felt it was important but didn't know what for.

Maxis was breathing through his nose, frustrated with something. "Savic! Compose yourself and clean that up!" he barked. He held up an audio recorder "Test subject 5 is a... what's the right word?" "A bloody mess!" said Richtofen horrified at what he saw. It didn't look like the zombie had been teleported to the mainframe, it looked like someone shoved a live grenade down its throat which exploded. This had happened to test subject 1,2,3 and 4. "Thank you Richtofen" Maxis concluded, putting away the audio recorder.

1944, Nazi Germany

The Giant

Journal entry #57

_The test subjects are responding differently to the 115, the Japanese soldier is not much different to what he was before the test and the American soldier became extremely aggressive towards me :(. But the most notable effect on a test subject is the fact that the Russian now needs vodka to function. The WunderWaffe DG-2 and Monkey Bomb I developed are excellent (As always) but the old fool Maxis doesn't know that, he will though ;) . I feel strange around that journal entry, I found that it was much longer than I thought, but most of it is blank! But I am sure it's probably just Maxis._

Richtofen closed the journal and walked off while we move on to something less likely to bore you to tears

1933, December 31st

Alcatraz prison, San Francisco bay

Al woke up. He had a headache. He just wanted to die already. But wait! Wasn't he killled? Apparently so, he looked down and saw blue translucent hands, his of course and his body which he touched. He found himself gasping for air as did Billy and Finn, a cell door was opened by a YOLO defier then Sal joined the other three "What the fuck? I was... out of my body! Is everyone okay?" Sal asked "How the fuck could we be okay?! We're all dead" Billy spat "Alright, calm down, there's gotta be an explanation for this" Sal tried to restore whatever order there was "I'll give you an explanation, it's all the Weasels fault" said Finn "Let me explain something to you right off the bat, whatever you think, whatever crazy shit you think will rationalize this crazy shit, just remember one thing- It won't fucking matter" Al defended himself. The zombies started to tear down boarded windows. Al grabbed a weird x2 thing. DOUBLE POINTS! a voice came "Points? You think this is a fucking game?" Sal asked as he and the other three shot the zombies with their colts that they held earning 'points' and the round ended.

"This is, a game, a big twisted game" said Finn, punching the outline for a rifle called the M14 which appeared in his hands "This shit is nuts, guns appearing out of thin air!" exclaimed Billy "We need to find the parts for Icarus" Al reminded his team "Weasel's right guys" everyone looked at Sal "Come on, lets get the hell off of this rock!"

**Authors note: Soz for my absence, I got hooked on Infamous: Second Son! YOLO defier is afterlife.**

**Origins never happened and I will explain more of this in later chapters.**

**But until then please R&R your support means alot. Thanks to MightyMurph01 for reviewing and Favouriting. Thanks also to my +300 viewers.**

**Hunter out**


End file.
